


Its gonna take some time.

by mallorysendings



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is trying to help, but he doesn't know how. But he will try, for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i wrote a few months back and may take more time to write more.... Depends. Do you want more of this?

Daryl stood watch again. His cigarette balanced on his lip as he stared into the woody night. He hears snoring breaking the silence. A newer sound to his ears after so long alone separation from the group, while he searched for Beth. After losing them the last time after their escape from Terminus he had stumbled upon Beth, malnourished, beaten but alive. 

She hardly spoke in those early days, and trusted only him. Once they had come upon people and she had nearly had a break down. He could not even approach them for fear Beth would bolt like an injured feral animal. 

She would never tell him what had happened to her. She said little to nothing for months. His heart heavy they trudged on away from Terminus. He never had the heart to tell her that he had reunited with their family group or that Maggie was alive, because truth was she was too fragile to get hopes up. Instead he had led her along in the woods till they had happened across a car parked in a remote garage. It was an older model Cadillac, and was a little worse for wear, but the keys were available and the gas tank was full. 

They had stayed there one night in the house, combing it for any supplies they could find. She cried the entire night. Once he had tried to comfort her by touching her shoulder but instead she had drawn her knife on him. He nodded and acquiescence to her fears. 

Beth had changed drastically in the near month they had been separate. Her sunny optimism was gone. He was just grateful she was alive and with him. But she was no longer the pillar of emotional strength he had only just realized she was. Now she was hollow, void, and scared. 

He recalls her words as they had approached her home, the farm. He was taking her back there. With no idea if he was right to do so. But he had to try something. She had once told him, that they had to do somethin, they had to try….so there he was trying to bring her back to her old self a little by physically taking her back to where she was once happy.

“Why we here?” she had asked looking vacantly at the charred barn. Her eyes a far off sad look to them. 

Daryl was pleased to see the old house remained intact. “To live Beth.” He answered softly and brought her inside the house still careful not to touch her. Once inside she looked around and broke down in tears. 

He wondered if he was doing the right thing. But it was different this time she had finally told him what had happened. His own eyes had filled with tears. His arms itched to hold her, but he held back. Last he tried she was willing to stick it to him good. 

Beth could see his inner emotional struggle as he listened to all she had endured. She leaned over and hugged him. Almost like she would have before she had been taken. He held still afraid to startle her. Afraid to even enjoy the feeling of her arms around his. 

“What will we do here?” Beth asked after a while, laying beside him in the dark. 

“Just find a way to live.” He said. 

“So we are stayin here?” she asked. 

He nodded and she smiled.

“At least this feels more home than anywhere else.” She said closing her eyes. 

Daryl laid there for a time before standing up and looking out. There were a handful of walkers out tonight. He laid low and let them come up closer to the house before he slipped out to finish them off. A few less walkers in this world. 

He had left early that first morning. The sun still settled below the tree line. He needed out on his own to think about how they would live. Winter would be coming. It was much too late to plant any crops to help stock up for winter, and their supplies were low. But now they had a place to stay. Him and Beth could visit all the houses in the country side and take what they could and elk out a living the best they could. 

He looked up as he heard a large crow above his head. He aimed his arrow and felled it from a heavy branch. He looked up at the large tree the crow had been perched on. It was a near 60 foot tall hickory. Thick base near to other Hickories of varying sizes. He continued looking upwards allowing the idea to take shape and form. To his right heard the crashing sounds and thumping foot falls of a walker drawing near. He picked up a sturdy stick and impaled it on the corpse. He looked around making sure no other walkers lurked nearby as he circled the tree base. He looked at the area and set about scoping it further. He was about a quarter of a mile out from the main house.

Close but not too close. 

All houses were fair game for looting. And right now they needed a place to stay that people would not come across them easily. The farm was too easy a target. He stood there for a time looking about.

There was a little stream not far down the small slope. Maybe some fish could be caught from time to time. It was also good land to hunt easily from. He lit a smoke and took a heavy drag while he leaned against the tree thinking quietly for a time. 

He approached Beth with his forming idea that night. Sitting on the floor in front of her fireplace in the living room eating olives from a can. 

Beth had looked at him with a spark in her eye when he told her of his idea to build a house in the trees for them. It almost seemed for a minute the old Beth stared back at him with hope in her eyes. His stomach did a flip flop as their eyes met in the fire light. 

Yes, they had to do something. Beth Greene had been right about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A domestic Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a bit more of this. Taking a break from WAS NOT ALONE to help free up my mind there.

They had pulled together in those early days working hard and silently together. Hardly speaking a word to one another. 

They found the lumber at the abandoned lumber mill across town. They also lucked out with trailer and a truck with a hitch eventually. 

It was much harder however to get the gas. So they always took long trips out not returning till the trailer and truck bed were fully packed. It would often take a week or more for that to happen. 

Often they would shack up somewhere after gathering supplies and lumber wait out the night. They took their time gathering supplies before they built. Taking a handful of weeks to plan, stock pile and haul it out to the site Daryl had chosen. Once there they put them on Pallets and covered the lumber with tarps so it would stay dry to wait out the day that they would start building.

Beth was coming alive again Daryl observed. She smiled as they drew pictures of the house they were planning on building. She touched him again without him touching her first. He could see the light coming back into her eyes. But he knew she still had a long road. But refocusing on something other than basic running and survival was a step toward normalcy of her old life. Planning and trying to have a future was something more. 

One day Beth had come across an old antique store on one of their runs. She motioned her head that they should go in. 

“Why?” he asked. “Just rich people collectibles n’ shit...”

Beth sighed. “No you ignorant redneck, shit from before electricity is in there.” she swore now as if it was in her nature. No longer sounded unnatural from her lips. He nodded and peered in through the dingy glass. 

He knocked and saw that it did not look like anyone was home. He opened the unlocked door and found everything to be untouched and covered in a layer of dust.   
Beth started looking around putting things in a hand bag. Daryl noticed they were all cooking utricles. Beth looked at him questioning. “What are you waiting for? Look for useful things.”

“What are useful things here?” he asked. 

“Well look around for pots and pans, cast iron preferred and maybe….I dunno, maybe they have other things here we could use.” She shrugged “tools.”   
Daryl looked around poking about farther away from her and then heard a shriek. He went running. 

“I’m alright,” she smiled excited. First time in months he noted. “Just help me get this to the trailer and tie it down. It gonna be a bitch to haul to the site.” She said grunting.   
Daryl grinned seeing the smallish but heavy cast iron wood burning stove. “Good job Beth.” He laughed. “This will keep our asses warm this winter.” They carried it out together, chimney piece and all. Loaded and tied it down. She emptied the bag so she could carry more if she found anything. 

Then they went back in. “Quiet here.” Daryl said motioning around with his hand. Have good view of the street and good access to the truck. We could bunk up here tonight. Beth nodded and still set about gathering things they could sleep on. Quilts and thickly knitted old fashioned blankets. They smelled a little stuffy. They had been in a building that had not been opened in over a year course they were musty. 

She gasped. “Look Daryl. This old trunk is wonderful isn’t it?” 

He frowned. “Why?” he asked. 

Beth blushed. “Well for our house.” She said. 

Daryl had to push down the smile that threatened to tug at his lips at the mention of their house. Together… Theirs. 

“You decorating or somethin? Watch too many hgtv house shows?” he asked with forced scorn. 

She shook her head. “It’s just a deep practical place to store stuff and keep it out of the elements.”

He shrugged. “Fine.” He said helping her heft it out to the side walk then onto the truck bed. She propped it open so she could stuff more things inside. Daryl smiled wide when he found a box of cigarettes on the front counter. “This was reason enough to come in here.” He pointed out lighting it with a smirk. Beth smiled warmly. He noticed she seemed to be doing more of that lately. 

“You gonna ever offer me one?” she asked. 

Daryl frowned. “Uh, never thought of it.” He said handing her the pack and the lighter. 

She lit hers and took a drag surveying the room again. “There is a big old bottle of clothes pins and I found some rope.” She said holding out her bag, along with other canning containers and such. “I only took so much. If we want more, we know where to find um. “

Daryl smiled. Girl thought of things he did not. She wanted a comfortable life, with clean clothes and a home cooked meal. Well hell, he dreamed of that since he was a kid…but he always had accepted what his life was. And it did not include fresh home cooked meals and clean shirts. 

They slept there that night curled up together blocked in by furniture so even if there had been a walker around they could not get to them. 

Bed had lain by his side smoking a few cigarettes with her, their shoulders touching. The only light provided by the burning cherry at the ends of their smokes. They discussed how they would build their new life together. He found himself holding her hand at one point, but he avoided looking at her or touching her further. She had a tendency to be easily frightened by his touch. And he never wished that. Holding hands was enough. At least he imagined it was. 

Beth had been looking at him a lot now days. He felt her gaze burn his cheek when he looked away. She just continued to look unafraid as if part of her ordeal made her bolder, strengthened her maybe… He shook his head. He could not imagine what she went through making her stronger. He had endured enough himself…but what he had in his past did not hold a candle to what she had. 

Truth was, now days he admired her. She was resilient, more so than himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth looks about the house.

It took weeks for Beth to even look around the house. It hurt too much, memories of her mother, and father was too hard to face. She preferred the runs for supplies, to staying inside the house being reminded of happier times, and the people she lost. But she supposed Daryl meant well. He always did. 

But one day after Daryl had gone out she moved about the living room and found her father’s jacket and hat on the peg in the foyer. Tears crept into her eyes. It was as though he was home. She knew the sight well. She noted his medical bag also near his jacket. She took the sleeve shakily in her hand and leaned over to sniff it. Even still smelled like him. She let the sleeve drop and she moved on. 

Running her fingers along the wall as she walked through the hallway looking at the pictures hung by her mother. She scoffed at her Junior School picture. She frowned looking at the smiling face and clean hair.

That girl in the picture look foreign and strange. That Beth had been looking forward to cheer leading practice and homecoming. Begging her daddy to let take the test for her license, and bonfire keggers out in the woods. That girl had never experienced pain and loss or survival. 

Her mom had just hung the picture up a week before the news stories broke about. That day the first stories came on, she and her mother were going to Atlanta to go dress shopping. Homecoming was the first dance her daddy was going to let her attend and she was so excited. But the trip had been canceled on account of the dead eating the living.

She moved on from there avoiding the pictures of her family now lost to her. Just chaste glances, fearing the emotional breakdown that would come from dwelling on what she missed. 

The door opened and closed and she turned around to find Daryl. He smiled at her throwing his kills on the foyer table. Two rabbits and squirrel. 

“Hey.” He nodded. “Everything quiet today?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” She bit her lip awkwardly. Daryl had come in wearing his vest and his plaid worn shirt unbuttoned at the neck. What he always wore, but lately something about the reality of his raw masculinity made her stomach flip. Her gut ached, as did the place between her legs. She felt stupid for her thoughts. Her lusting after Daryl Dixon. Wast really a ridiculous thought, but hoping for it was another story. He just saw her as another dead girl…emphasis on girl. 

She walked towards him and leaned on the table close enough that he was in arms reach as he hung his bow. “How was it out there?” she asked. 

Daryl glanced. He could never look at her too long. She was too damn pretty and looking at her made him feel things he should not. Even if they had something together once, her rape had ended any possibility of that. Beth would never want the touch of a man…not like that. She seemed to trust him now, but she was too messed up to ever want what he wanted. 

“It’s about to storm.” He said. As soon as the words left his mouth the heavens opened up outside and the heavy rain could be heard on the roof of the porch. 

Beth ran to the kitchen and fetched large bowls and took them to the stoop.

“Let me.” He said taking them from her hands and placing them on the steps to collect the water. 

“Thanks.” She said trying to catch his eye. He never looked at her anymore…it hurt her a little. 

Daryl glanced up and away again. “It’s nothing.” 

Beth nodded and turned to go back inside. “Come on. I’m cold, I think we could use fire inside.” 

Daryl nodded and followed her inside. He shrugged his vest off since it got damp from stepping out in the downpour. Lighting the match Beth opened a can of food that had been left over from when they had been there before. Two cans of corn, and Vienna sausage’s. 

Daryl again glanced at her and pulled out his smokes trying to occupy himself after the fire was lit.

“Can I have one?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Things will kill ya.” 

Beth responded. “Yeah, but so will so many other things.” She leaned back lighting it and shivered. “Like the cold.” 

Daryl scooted to sit by her and she leaned into him. His heart raced as he put his arm around her shoulders. When he did that she cuddled in closer. 

“Hungry?” she asked handing him the can she was eating from. It was the sausage. 

“Well it’s no pigs feet and peanut butter…” he said taking one and tossing it back behind the tongue so he could not taste it followed by a heavy drag on his cigarette.  
She looked him at him from where she rested at his chest. “No, but it will keep you alive.” She answered. 

Daryl nodded. “Only just.” His voice gravely. Sitting there in the dark with the firelight on her face. Her warmth pressed against him, he suddenly wondered if he could kiss her and not spook her. He looked back at the fire debating if he thought he could. His thumb rubbed at her bare flesh on her arm and he felt his finger tip tingling. Her face was still turned up looking at him. All he needed to do was lean down and touch her lips with his. His neck started the decent before his mind had even been made up. 

Beth, huddled into his chest wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him. Would his beard scratch? Would it be sloppy and wet like her first kiss had been with her boyfriend Jimmy? Would it be impatient and frantic like Zack’s had been….Or worse, would it have been like the monster who took her. She tried to not think of that, and she blinked her eyes willing herself not to pull away from him like she felt the instinct to. 

Daryl felt her tense as he leaned down and a huge Boom shook the house. 

Beth jumped back and Daryl also startled. “Just Thunder Beth.” He said a moment later picking up the lit cigarette he had dropped and leaned back again. 

She looked at him frightened. “I hate thunder.” She shook a little. 

Daryl smiled. “Come here.” He pulled her back to his chest and leaned back against the couch. “I like it today.” He smiled as he rested his chin atop her head. “I get to laze about the rest of the day and night keeping a pretty girl warm.” 

She chuckled and burrowed into him deeper letting his warmth seep into her body and bones. He was bringing her back to life again. She could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

Reclining against the sofa his arm around her shoulders in the fire light became the normal routine. Sometimes they would share a smoke. The action of passing the cigarette back and forth, almost intimate, the way their fingers brushed against each other as they handed it back and forth. 

They had taken the mattress out of her sisters room. A Full sized bed and dropped it in the center of the living room. She could not bring herself to sleep in her own bed. It would feel too much like nothing had changed. No she preferred to sleep down stairs on the floor with Daryl lying at her side. 

It had not originally started out that way, Daryl had been sleeping on the couch, but one night she had been awakened by his muttering and watched him dream. He had been so overcome that he rolled over and fell down onto the mattress. But instead of waking up, he just kept on dreaming. Problem was he had fallen on her arm, and after a while she could feel pins and needles… Her arm had fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes as she tried to tug it out from under him without disturbing him. 

He shifted as she pulled and he turned over to face her. But he was still asleep. Beth rubbed at her arm and looked at his face illuminated in the firelight. He looked more relaxed as he slept. She had wondered if she did too. 

Beth closed his eyes and burrowed into his side. With the dying fire the room was becoming chilled. It was officially fall and the chill was now in the air, it was necessary to share warmth, she told herself. She closed her eyes, allowing the feeling of safety to creep into her heart. 

That morning, Daryl woke first and found her cuddled at his side. Horrified he almost jumped up giving her a wide berth, but he realized how she clung to his shirt and he knew then she needed him beside her. He wondered how he came to be lying next to her. 

He looked down to her closed eyes. He lashes long and full against the white of her cheek. He felt a heavy aching in his stomach looking at her. He always did so normally he just did not look. 

She had shifted against him and slowly opened her eyes, her thick lashes fluttering in her waking. He watched as she burrowed into him more and slowly looked up. Her eyes were startled when they met with his open ones. Beth had not expected him to be awake. She pulled away a little then. “Sorry.” She muttered as she pushed against his chest to sit up. Her spaghetti strap dropping off her shoulder as she did. 

“Morning.” His voice strained, on account of waking up with a girl for all intense and purpose in his arms. His pants felt abnormally tight even for the morning.

She looked out through the cracks in the windows. “I think it’s the afternoon.” She said pulling her strap back on her shoulder. Her breasts bounced a little on account of not wearing a bra. Daryl had been looking and quickly shifted his gaze in other directions but her chest. 

He cleared his throat as he sat up. “Well then… we best get started and head out.” 

Beth nodded pulling her boots on. “Do you think we might be close to finished gathering supplies?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “No.” he answered. “We need more screws and bolts…. And Rope. Might be good on lumber for a while though. “If we are not, we can just strip things from the shed.”

Beth nodded standing and Daryl glanced at her again but looked away just as quickly. Beth noticed and she felt pained. After everything that had happened, he could not bring himself to look at her anymore. She felt the tears enter her eyes she held her breath and stopped them in their tracks. She did not cry anymore, she told herself. They all had their jobs. 

“When we going to start building?” she asked. 

Daryl stood and stretched. “Soon…” his voice quiet as he headed to the front door. 

Beth nodded and followed him out. Her stomach protesting the activity, but they would eat as they headed into town. She pulled on her jacket. 

“Maybe we can just take wood from the fences?” she suggested.

Daryl shook his head. “Naw…Need the fence, keeps the number of walkers down in the area. Might even put in more…But the house first.” He scratched his beard. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, weather is going to get bad fast if we don’t start. Gonna get real wet.” She told him. 

Daryl nodded. “The rain will drown out the sounds of us working. Bound to attract some attention, but it might be less if it’s raining.”

Beth scoffed. “So you expect me to work in the Rain?” 

Daryl looked and smiled. “Yeah, construction Barbie. Rain or shine.” 

Beth rolled her eyes and jumped in the truck. “Fine Dooms day Ken.” She giggled. “Or is it Apocalyptic Ken?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Take your pick.” 

Beth giggled a little looking out. “Okay Daryl I will.” She looked over at him with a smile. Truth was everyday with him she was feeling warmer and…Happier? 

That night Daryl laid stiffly on the bed and not the couch. She dropped down beside him and settled against his arm. Daryl tossed the comforter over them both and threw his other arm over his eyes. Beth shifted closer and Daryl lifted his arms slightly to peer at her and her actions. 

“Just cold.” She told him. 

Daryl nodded and threw his arm around her shoulders. “Yeah.” He answered, but he wasn't cold. He was overly warm where her body pressed against his. He held his breath as she shifted, her breast pushing against his side. He could feel the hardness of her nipple like a button through his shirt and tried to block his thoughts and divert his attention elsewhere. But it was Hard… among other things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not be moonshine....

The run had gone well despite the hiccups. Daryl patted their spoils in his pocket. Unfortunately they had also run into a nasty group of walkers. It was a construction zone, and they had issue getting out on account of the heavy mud. He and Beth both were covered from head to toe. 

Beth jumped out of the car and peeled her clothes off.

“What the hell you doing Greene?” he asked. 

Beth did not stop she kicked her boots off and let the rain pour over her. She looked around at the gutter off the house a determined look in her face. 

“Beth?” he asked. 

Her spaghetti strap shirt still on her body, but the wet and the mud made it cling so blatantly against her body that it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

“I need to get clean.” She told him. “Grab my shampoo will ya? It’s in the kitchen.” 

Daryl shrugged, “Got me doing the grunt work now?” he asked. 

Beth stuck her tongue out at him and removed the drain spout so the water would come off the house like a shower above her. It was cold, but she was already cold. Made no difference. She pulled her shirt off and then her underwear oblivious that Daryl was back and he had dropped the soap. 

Beth was standing gloriously naked in front of him. Though it was dark he could make her out. He tried to look away but truth be told it was a beautiful sight, her silhouette naked in the night. 

He realized how pervy this was just standing watching her, the soap on the ground at his feet. He bent down quickly and picked it up and placed it on the edge of the porch where she could reach it. He knew he should look away, but what if a walker got at her while his back was turned? It was a good excuse. 

“Thanks.” She said not looking at him as she reached for the shampoo. She got to washing once her body was fully wet with clean water. 

Beth stayed in the torrent lathering up her hair. She moved quickly and he knew why. She was cold. He smiled to himself and looked away as she hurried up the steppes completely naked, her hair hanging down her back. 

Once inside, she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat at the fireplace on the bed. “Let’s start a fire, and once that’s started you can grab a shower.”

“Yeah. I can do that some other time. I will just take these off and hang them up.” He said. 

“You afraid I will see you in your skivvies?” she asked her eyes wide and questioning. 

Daryl shrugged. “I had to see you in yours… Sorry to watch. Just had to be sure no walker got you…. I din see much in the dark neither.” He said assuring her. 

She looked at him as he looked every other direction but at her. “I don’t care what you see Daryl.” She said and Daryl set to building a fire. He cursed a little as her cheeks chattered. 

He moved in front of her. “Your lips are turning blue.” He said moving his hands to her arms, but not touching her. His eyes met hers asking permission to touch her. Her chin just chattered. He took that as permission enough and touch her arms and moved his hands briskly up and down. 

Daryl rubbed at her arms then moved to her bare feet, rubbing them briskly in front of the fire place. “I have something to warm you up.” He said pulling out the whisky and bag of pot. “Was going to save this but thought what the heck we got enough for a long while.” He said smiling at the two or three ounce bag. “Trouble is we will run out of rolling paper first.” 

“Is that pot?” she asked. “I never tried it.” 

He smiled and took a swig of the whisky as though they were playing the game. 

“No Daryl, you turn into an ass hole.” She punched him in the arm and took the bottle from him tipping it back and taking the burning liquid into her body. She took two deep gulps and capped it. 

He laughed watching her. “Okay girl, I won’t drink anymore right now. But I will smoke me some of this. Once I wash up a little.” He went out the front and she did not see him for a while. She assume he was showering in the rain like she did. 

Beth looked down at the blanket that covered her and knew she had clean clothes upstairs to fetch, but truth was she was not ready to face all that. She tucked the blanket around her torso, making it look like a wrap, and went to hand her clothes by the fire.

Daryl entered the house and saw Beth naked only covered by a blanket. His breath hitched. She looked too damn good. 

“Aint you got clothes upstairs?” he asked his tone a little harsh. His clothes ripping making a puddle at the door. 

Beth nodded. “Yea, but I’m….” Her voice trailing off. 

He turned and ran up the stairs. She could hear him thumping about above her head. She knew he was in her room, but then she heard him enter her daddy’s room. 

After a few minutes he came down wearing her dads pajama pants and his white t shirts he would wear under his button downs. Beth had never seen Daryl in a clean t shirt, and it looked strange to her. Daryl tossed her a nightgown from her chest of drawers. She pulled it over her head and let the blanket drop after. 

“There, I’m feeling warmer.” He said going to the door and securing it, and checked all the blankets covering the windows. After assuring himself the house was secure enough for the night he plopping down in front of the fire and opened the bag of Pot. He sniffed it and set to rolling the joint.

Beth eased herself down sitting across from him. He avoided looking at her. In the nightgown she looked younger, purer… He finished rolling and lit it taking a long drag making sure it was not laced first and handed it to her. “Hold it in just a bit.” He said. 

She puffed on it and choked a little. “oh weird.” She said and hit it again and Daryl laughed.

“Slow down there Tommy Chong.” He continued laughing taking it from her and hitting it twice and passed it back to her. 

“Who?” she asked. 

He chuckled but did not answer. 

They sat hitting it till it was gone. 

“I feel calm…” Beth said. “My mind is slow.” She said staring at the flames. “Can we have another later?” she asked. 

“This won’t wear off for a while…might even get higher.” He said putting the bag away. “Never would have pegged you as a pot head Greene.” He said. 

She sighed. “Me either. My firsts with you have all been good… My firsts with others have been well not so pleasant. “My first kiss… Horrible.” She said with a laugh. “My first make out….” she laughed again. “My first time.” Her eyes shown with emotion but not tears. 

Daryl looked away. He was afraid she would say more than she had already told him. It was more than enough for him. 

“I’m hungry.” Her voice rang out changing the subject . “How bout a bit of nuts.” She smiled. 

He nodded. “One problem with weed is the munchies…so we can’t get carried away when we smoke…not unless we have plenty to eat.” He said. He gave her a generous handful and she took it gladly. 

“So tomorrow…” she looked at him baiting him to look at her with conversation. His eyes met hers. “We start building?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Sure, I don’t suppose the rain is going anywhere.” 

Beth moved to lie at his side, her hand found its way to his upper thigh and he glanced at her. 

“Daryl…” her voice soft. “I’m cold and i like it when you hold me." she admitted feeling daring from the whisky and pot. 

He felt his stomach flip flop. He slid down and pulled her into his arms. She huddled up and threw her leg over his. If he was not mistaken that was the classic sex invitation. He shook his head. No way, Beth was too innocent to know. But his dick didn’t give a damn. Somehow he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with Beth just holding her... It was sweet purgatory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some fluff... Um ya, my brain is mush from my other story "Was not alone" that i think i just needed some uncomplicated cuddling. :)

Beth woke the next morning to Daryl’s hand firmly across her mouth. He was shaking her hard. She woke up and started to fight him off immediately. She thought he was someone else, someone who only lived in her nightmares now, and she wanted to scream out. Then her eyes met his blue eyes. Her breathing calmed almost instantly. Daryl was above her, his hand still over her mouth. He looked meaningfully to the stairs and with his other hand he put them to his own lips in a gesture of silence. 

Beth nodded understanding but her heart was still racing, and she was breathing very hard. His body and face were very close to her own it made her gut feel strange. Daryl let up his hand slowly from her mouth and pulled her to her feet. He motioned for her to get upstairs. Following his direction she led the way till they were on the landing. 

Daryl now jumped ahead and brought her through her daddy’s and momma’s room. He motioned her to peek through the sheer lace curtain. Though it was blurry, she could make out thousands of walkers descending upon her house. The fences were brought down and there was no end in sight. She shook in fear and felt paralyzed. Daryl rapped his arm around her waist and pulled her inside the closet. Her body pressed up against his, she turned into his chest as he very quietly shut the door. 

Beth felt her heart hammering she could not tell if it was excitement or fear. She tried to focus on Daryl, his scent, sweat and earthy mixture with the floral scent of hand soap. The feeling of his hand running through her hair comforting. She tilted her head up in the dark and reached her hand up to his cheek and found his lips with the pad of her thumb. She leaned into that location and touched his lips with hers. 

Daryl froze, she pulled back slightly unsure, but Daryl pulled her against him a little roughly but corrected his actions once she was in his arms again and captured her lips with his own. His lips slanted slowly against hers and the tip of their tongues touched. She had done this with Zach, she had done even more with him, but not much… The panted and kissed each other only stopping for breath but resuming the intimacy almost immediately.

Only when their lips were apart did they hear the thumping and bumping. Sounds of walkers surrounded them. Beth feared that the walkers were inside and she wondered if the remembered to close her parents’ bedroom door. She buried her head against him trying to shut out the noise. Daryl brought her slowly down to the floor and pulled her between his legs. His back against the door. His lips captured hers again in a slow kiss. She tried to think back if she ever felt this thoroughly kissed before. Focusing entirely on him, and his lips she found she could block out the herd entirely. There was only her and Daryl. 

He never pushed beyond kissing and she was grateful for that. Before long however they were both exhausted. Beth’s lips felt swollen and she curled up against him, Daryl’s arms wrapped tightly about her she found sleep.

Hours later she was nudged awake. “Beth.” Daryl said softly. His voice low, but not a whisper.

She opened her eyes and sat up slightly. 

“I think they might be gone.” He whispered. “Let me go out and see.” 

She pushed herself away and scooted to the other side of the closet allowing him room to stand. 

Daryl returned a moment later. “It’s dark, spent the whole day in here… but it looks like they are gone. I need to go to the other rooms to check all around the house. I need ya to stay put.” 

Beth shook her head in the dim light and stood up standing squarely in front of him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “No. I’m coming with you.”

Daryl pulled away a little. “I need to be sure none got into the house.” 

Beth shook her head and touched her lips to his in a peck and pulled away with a small smile. “I mean it Daryl.” 

They made their way through the guest room and Maggie’s room checking out the windows that no walkers lurked about. The last room they went in was her old room. Her bedspread just as she had left it nearly two years prior. She looked over her chest of drawers, her mirror leaning against the wall. Under the dust she could make out her and jimmy’s homecoming picture taped to the glass. She could barely make them out in the dark. Two weeks after that picture, the schools closed, days later the TV went off, and by the end of that week her momma and brother were both walkers. Three weeks after that picture, her entire life changed. 

Daryl looked through the drapes and turned to see her getting lost in her memories. He cleared his throat breaking her silence. “The herd is gone, but I am sure they are still close. Best stay in for the night and try to keep real close tomorrow.” He said. 

Beth nodded to him as she turned to leave the room. It was too strange to be there. It was like that Beth Greene was dead, and it was too painful to look at her things. She did not feel right inside her old room. It felt like she was disturbing the dead. She walked out in silence, Daryl following. Neither of them lit a fire, instead they rolled a joint and cuddled in the dark. But this time, they also kissed too.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Beth opened her eyes half expecting to have drool dripping from the corner of her mouth and the smell of Daryl’s sweat in her nostrils. They had cuddled and kissed all day and night it seemed but now with the sun high in the sky, she was left alone inside in the dark. 

She pulled on her sweater. One actually bought and paid for, not scavenged or pilfered. 

She stepped outside cautiously. Her gun drawn. Sometimes she imagined she was one of Charlie’s Angels with how they would pose to clear a room. She probably looked ridiculous. She went outside and she noticed Daryl coming up the driveway, his bow in hand. He waved casually and she found herself heavily sighing. His arms bare and his leather vest on he was pure man eye candy. She could never deny it. But now she knew what it was like to kiss him. She felt fluttering in her stomach. She was glad that her assault had not ruined everything. She could still desire things. 

He smiled unsure squinting from the sun. “Let ya sleep in.” he said. 

Beth leaned on the railing. “Should not have. I worried.”

Daryl chuckled and shrugged. “What? Worried about me?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Why not?” 

Daryl smiled and hopped up the steps. He did not reach out to touch her right away. He shrugged and looked at her dead in the eyes. “I dunno, I guess no one but my brother ever really worried about me.” 

Beth reached for him. She touched his vest with the tips of her fingers. “Well I have always concerned myself over you.” She admitted. 

Daryl scoffed and frowned. “Nah, too busy takin care of Asskicker and havin a romance with that kid Zach.” 

Beth blushed a little. “Jealous?” she asked leaning her butt against the rail. 

Daryl chuckled and looked away shy. 

Beth smiled wide. “I bet you were…” she punched his arm. 

Daryl shrugged it off. “Wasn’t.”

Beth pulled him by the vest to stand in front of her. “If ya would have kissed me before, it could have been us havin a romance.” She looked up at him her eyes begging for him to close the distance and capture her lips again. 

Daryl leaned forward. “Nah girl. Would never have touched ya…shouldn’t touch ya now neither.” He warned. It was really the first time they were talkin about them and what they were and could be. 

Beth pulled back. “Is it because I’m…” her voice broke and tears gathered. “Ruined?” she said as if all the air escaped from her body. 

Daryl touched her cheek. His voice hard and firm. “Dammit Greene, you are not at fault for what was done to you, and what you had to do. You did what ya had to, end of story.” He stroked her side with his other hand his palm finding the hollow in her back. “I am too old for ya girl.” He stated with a shake of his head. 

Beth laughed wiping the tear from her eye. “What?” 

Daryl was not expecting laughter. “What girl? It’s true.” 

Beth leaned up and kissed him. “I don’t give a damn, Daryl I want this… I” her voice hesitated. “I think I need this.” 

Daryl shook his head. “You are confused…you don’t really understand yet what you need. And a grubby pervy older man is not going to help you if he can’t keep his hands and mouth off you. You need time…” he whispered. “We should not do this.” He pulled clear from her. 

Beth shook her head. “We don’t have to decide right now… force it.” She said touching his arm to stop him. “I just think it’s something real special.” 

Daryl grunted his back still to her. 

She touched her fingers to his hand and he squeezed hers once it fully slid inside. “Where did you go this morning?” she asked. 

Daryl looked at her. “Walked a perimeter. “ he answered, and cleared his voice looking out on the field. “Herds gone…haven’t seen a walker in a while. I think the herd picks them up as it moves.” He speculated. 

She smiled.” Then it’s a good thing the herd cleared most walkers out.”

Daryl nodded. “We gonna be building hard day after tomorrow… I don’t want to bring the herd on back, but if we stay real quiet today and set up a bit we can start this week.” He said with a smile. 

Beth grinned. “Okay, then let’s eat and get started!” she exclaimed.


End file.
